


how to put back

by troubledsouls



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Autism, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-23 04:03:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17676104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/troubledsouls/pseuds/troubledsouls
Summary: josh's voice crackles over the phone connection. "what hurts, baby?""everything."





	how to put back

**Author's Note:**

> title from hometown

"hurts." tyler mumbles.

josh's voice crackles over the phone connection. "what hurts, baby?"

"everything." tyler takes a moment to categorize everything he's feeling. "stomach hurts. head feels... like a lot."

"sensory overload?"

"mhm." tyler pulls his weighted blanket higher up around his shoulders and presses the phone to his ear. "today was just... bad for that. everything felt like so much. too much."

"what else hurts?"

" _everything_." it really does feel like tyler's entire body is rebelling against him. specifying what feels bad and what hurts would just bring too much attention to those areas.

"that's okay." josh's voice is safe, comforting. "that's okay, baby. you don't have to talk if it's hard. is there anything you can do that might help at least something that's distressing you right now?"

"mmm." tyler thinks. the answer comes easy. "shower."

"can you go do that now?"

again, the answer comes easy. "mhm." tyler likes taking showers. they're warm. "love you, josh."

"love you too."

"do you want to call me back after?"

"yes." tyler shifts the blanket off of himself and sits out. "i love you."

"i love you."

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr: [nonbinaryclancy](http://nonbinaryclancy.tumblr.com)


End file.
